011814 Nate Beau
chessAficionado CA began pestering acquiredCarne AC at 19:05 -- 07:05 CA: Hey Nate... 07:05 AC: uhh, sup? 07:06 CA: I wanted to apologize for my rudeness earlier... 07:06 AC: ehh, I was, being an ass 07:07 AC: not that, that's abnormal, for me 07:08 CA: I mean, it's not like you're always an ass... 07:09 CA: I mean sure sometimes, like with the quesadillas on prospit... 07:09 AC: come on, that was funny 07:09 CA: Hehehe, I know... 07:10 AC: man, quesadillas sound, pretty good, right about, now 07:10 CA: Well I wonder how close crow is to chicken... 07:11 AC: close enough, I'd guess 07:12 AC: but, why the, sudden need, to apologize? 07:13 CA: Oh, Doir mentioned something about stopping the fighting, and I thought "Oh yeah infighting is bad, I should apologize to Nate"... 07:14 CA: Oh! I almost forgot, any progress on your aspect?... 07:15 AC: what do, you mean, by progress? 07:15 CA: Any idea at all on what it does?... 07:15 CA: Or what you can do with it?... 07:16 AC: I was told, it's got, a lot of, different uses, but is pretty weak, overall 07:16 CA: So, like a swiss army knife?... 07:16 AC: too bad, I'm not, creative enough, to get any, real use, out of it 07:17 CA: I don't know, you'd find you can be pretty creative if you put your mind to it... 07:18 AC: nah, I'm a, do things simply, kind of guy 07:18 AC: effiecncy, is my hat, so to speak 07:20 CA: Well, many tools, all the more efficient... 07:21 AC: maybe 07:22 AC: man, why me? 07:22 CA: Hm?... 07:22 CA: Why you what?... 07:23 AC: why couldn't, someone, like Sami, have gotten, these powers, instead 07:23 AC: she wouldn't, be having, this much, trouble 07:23 CA: Well... perhaps that's why?... 07:24 AC: what, do you mean? 07:24 CA: I've said it before, but I believe these classpects are to help us grow, I mean I'm probably the one person here who doesn't believe in luck, and I got the luck aspect... 07:24 CA: So perhaps you got this aspect so it can help you be more creative, to help you grow?... 07:25 CA: So if Sami were to get your powers, it would have lost it's point of helping her grow... 07:25 AC: why though? 07:26 CA: Who knows? The whole games an enigma wrapped in a mystery with a neat little riddle bow on top... 07:26 CA: I mean, in the end, all of us were chosen for this game right?... 07:27 CA: Perhaps it decided we were the ones worth saving?... 07:27 CA: Of course, this is all a theory... 07:27 AC: I doubt it 07:27 AC: case, in point: myself 07:28 CA: Hm? Do explain... 07:28 AC: there were, thousands, maybe even millions, who were, more worth saving, than me 07:29 CA: And why do you think that?... 07:30 AC: a 13, year old kid, who runs from, his problems, is frankly, really dumb, and has, no sense of, self worth 07:31 AC: does that, sound like, someone worth saving? 07:31 CA: Sounds like someone worth helping... 07:32 AC: and yet, who is, helping? 07:34 CA: Maybe you need to help yourself... 07:34 CA: You already know what's wrong, so try and fix it... 07:36 AC: I guess, I'm used, to taking care, of myself, at this point 07:36 AC: why expect, any help, now? 07:39 CA: Or maybe you can just ask?... 07:40 AC: who'd bother, to help me? 07:41 CA: You'd be suprised... 07:41 AC: of course, I would 07:42 AC: no interpersonal skills 07:45 CA: Maybe, try working on that... 07:46 AC: another thing, on my list, of shit to work on 07:46 AC: damn, this is, a long list 07:46 CA: Mine too... 07:46 AC: really? 07:46 AC: you seem, to have shit, sorted out 07:47 CA: It's one of my few skills, making people BELIEVE that I have shit sorted out... 07:48 AC: so why, tell me? 07:48 AC: it's clear, I was deceived 07:49 CA: Because, I do not want people to believe that I have my shit sorted out... 07:49 CA: Because then, they'll depend on me to have shit sorted out, and it will result in unfavorable happenings... 07:49 AC: I can, see that 07:53 CA: now you get it... 07:54 AC: and I disagree, we need, at least, the illusion, of stability, in one of us 07:55 CA: Then I hope you keep my little secret... 07:56 AC: why wouldn't I? 07:57 CA: Oh, have you heard the plan to combine hope and light?... 07:58 AC: Sami told, me that's our plan, but I have no, specifics as to what, we're actually doing 08:00 CA: Apparantly it will make it so Kate can use her powers without Jack taking notice... 08:01 AC: great, so if we fail, Jack comes 08:01 AC: I'm not liking, this plan 08:02 CA: Then we simply need to practice, because we don't have a better one... 08:04 AC: true 08:05 AC: a trial by fire, it is then 08:07 CA: I suppose so... 08:08 AC: I'd say, good luck, but it seems kinda, redundant, in this regard 08:10 CA: Well, as a heir, I am weak in my aspect in the begining, so any wish of good fortune is welcome... 08:12 AC: if what, you've been doing, so far, is weak, I shudder to think, what you can do, when you're strong 08:12 CA: I've made a light, not exactly awe inspiring... 08:12 AC: it was, a lot of light, to be fair 08:13 CA: Yes, and then I "fucked around and drank coffee"... 08:14 AC: sorry, about that 08:14 AC: still, no interpersonal, skills 08:15 CA: It's true though... 08:16 CA: I was reckless in that fight and it nearly cost me my life... 08:16 CA: Not to mention Sami's, and everyone's safety... 08:17 AC: next time, let me do, the dumb shit 08:17 AC: no one, would have worried, about me, killing myself 08:17 CA: We've talked about this... 08:19 AC: I guess 08:19 AC: it's kinda funny, though 08:19 CA: oh?... 08:21 AC: Sami keeps, telling me, to talk to her, whenever I have, a problem 08:21 CA: Yes, you should, she's better at that stuff than I... 08:22 AC: I don't, feel as comfortable, around her though 08:23 CA: And who do you feel comfortable talking to?... 08:24 AC: comfortable? not really, anyone 08:24 AC: at least not, face to face 08:25 AC: actually, I guess, you and Sami, are the only people, I've actually talked to, in a while 08:27 CA: Perhaps you could socialize more?... 08:28 AC: with who? 08:29 CA: That's up to you to decide... 08:31 AC: man, you're being, less than helpful, today 08:31 AC: if I'm being, perfectly honest 08:31 CA: Well, Speaking to the other hope player would be beneficial... 08:32 CA: Perhaps to the other knight as well... 08:32 AC: they're really, the only two trolls, I've actually talked to 08:33 CA: Perhaps that new girl, Avel was her name... 08:33 AC: the one, on prospit? 08:33 CA: Yeah, the one with the weird skin... 08:34 AC: I don't know, how to get into, contact with her, so that plan, is a bust 08:35 CA: Ask Nullar, she has her handle, and Null has said that the girl needs toughening up, you are the best candidate for the job... 08:37 AC: she's already, had to explain, how hope works, to me, I don't feel right, just going to her, every time I have, a question 08:38 CA: I could ask her for you, I need to speak to her anyways... 08:38 AC: fine, with me 08:40 CA: Any other news on your side of things?... 08:41 AC: not really 08:41 AC: just trying not, to fuck things, up more, and staving off, a mental breakdown 08:42 CA: Hm? What ails you? If you don't mind me asking... 08:42 AC: nothing I shouldn't, handle on my own 08:44 AC: can't be asking, someone with their own, shit to sort, to try and sort mine 08:44 CA: didn't you say that you always have to deal with things on your own? Perhaps it's not something you can deal on your own... 08:44 CA: We're in a team, might as well act like one... 08:46 AC: just freaking out, over Sami asking me, to 'deal' with her thing, if it becomes an issue, again 08:47 CA: ... 08:47 CA: I see... 08:48 AC: it's not exactly, an easy thing, to deal with someone, asking you 08:48 AC: much less, a friend 08:49 CA: I may not agree with the methods but, If it's what has been deemed best... 08:49 CA: That just means I'll have to work that much harder, to make sure it doesn't come to that... 08:50 AC: don't worry, I doubt I actually could 08:51 AC: I guess, that's one thing, I'm good at 08:51 AC: setting myself, up for failure 08:55 CA: Is it really a faliure to be unable to kill your friends?... 08:55 CA: I think it'd be a success... 09:02 AC: I guess, but then, why does it still, leave a bad taste, in my mouth 09:03 CA: Because she's asking you to kill her for your friends safety... 09:03 CA: Not exactly a thing you leave unscarred... 09:03 CA: mentally or physicaly... 09:04 AC: I am, no stranger, to either 09:04 CA: Well now you don't have to be alone for it... 09:05 CA: Anyway, I have to run, I'll talk to ya later... -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering acquiredCarne AC at 21:05 --